Security Measures
by Renirabbit
Summary: Bella is on a mission; bring from Chicago a package to Alice. But she has to go through the airport security first. An AH, fluffy ,lemony , short O/S


**A****/N: I know this is a little bit different from Behind her glasses but I had to write this after an inspiring conversation with Polkadotmama ( PolkaDotMamaFF).**

**on twitter (I am reni_simon in there)**

**I also will be uping a new fic called "Mystery Masked" soon, it includes a Teacher, a student and a Stripper! Found interesting? Put me on author alert!**

**last but not least you can find links for all of Bella´s toys in my profile**

**

* * *

**

**Security measures**

I am sweating and trembling. Why am I doing this? I know that this is my best friend's wedding, and that I am the maid of honor but this is ridiculous. The lines move forward as I play with the key-chain on my bag; a little frame with a photo of my two best friends and me.

I came to Chicago for a work meeting. Being a book editor, I can virtually work from home where I can also take care of my father, but sometimes I had to come to these meetings. As soon as I told Alice that I was going out of town, she started screaming.

"Please bells, you have to do this for Rose! She deserves to have the best bachelorette party ever and here in this God forsaken town we don't have the ability to offer her that. Don't you think that our friend's happiness is worth it?" As if that wasn't enough, she pouted in a full hungry-street- puppy pout. And I said yes. She knows how easy it is to make me do whatever she wants.

Someone nudges my ribs, taking me out of my thoughts and I turn around to see this elderly woman with a kind face. She tells me that it is mine turn to pass through the metal detectors. I mentally kick myself for bringing only my handbag. It was practically an overnight trip so I packed light, totally forgetting the mission that was given to me by Alice. I put my stuffed handbag on the conveyor belt and go to pass under the metal detector arch.

"Miss, could you come with me please?" No, no, no, no, no. This cannot be happening! I will die of shame and embarrassment then come back just to spook Alice for the rest of her dear life. "Miss you need to come with me now." I feel a hand on my elbow but in my embarrassment I hang my head down and let the officer drag me along into a small, windowless room with 3 chairs and a table.

Miss, we couldn´t identify several items in your bag and some of them are the shape of banned items. I have to ask you to open your bag please." The tone of his voice told me that the "please" was just a formality and that he wasn´t asking me to open my bag he was telling me to. I reach for my bag as I lift my eyes and for the first time I look to see the man in the room with me. He is stunning. Young, obviously in shape, with reddish, untamed hair, strong jaw, and the most beautiful deep green eyes I have ever seen. I stand there with my mouth agape and hand stretched out without being able to tear my eyes away from the police officer in front of me. He gives a soft laugh and pushes the bag in my direction.

I open it knowing exactly what he is talking about. In the bottom of my bag, there were 2 plain carton boxes. I take out the first one remembering how I was panicking about the airport security when I was packing. I didn't want anyone to think that I was into contraband, so I just took everything out of their boxes. Obviously, I kept the instructions and plastic wrappers but not the huge, pink sparkling boxes. No, the boxes had to go.

I could feel my cheeks getting hot and red so I focused on my hands doing the proper task. I open the plain box and let the officer peek inside. I hear a gasp that I'm sure he didn't want me to hear.

"Look is not what you think, really it's not. I neither a smuggler nor a nymphomaniac." I start moving in my seat. "I was just doing my friend a favor, it's not like I'm gonna use all that. See," I point to the wrappers " it's all closed, nothing is used. It's not even mine, I don't use this stuff. I've never used this stuff, I don´t even know how to use this stuff!" When I look to the officer, it is clear that he is trying not to laugh.

"So if you don´t know how to use it, what are you doing with 14 pink vibrators in your bag? Not to mention all this other stuff that I don't even want to ask about."

"Actually, its just 7 vibrators, the other 7 are dildos." The words have left my mouth before I can stop myself but he just raises one eyebrow.

"And the difference is…?"

"Well, would be obvious, dildos don't vibrate, vibrators do." My cheeks flare up again.

"And why would you have lipsticks in the same box?"

"Oh, they are also vibrators. Just really discrete ones." I say while he walks around the table and sits on the edge of it, really, really close to me. I just stay there, unmoving while he leans over me.

"And what do you have in the second box?" I feel his breath on my profile and feel electrified, like it as if there is a current passing trough me, leaving my skin sensitive and waiting.

I slowly move my hand to the bag, retrieving the box from its depths. I put it on the table and opened the lid. There sit 7 little vibrator accessories packs, each one of them containing batteries, lube, and condoms. There were also dices, pink blindfolds, feathers, and one last kit.

"Why is this one still packed?" He says, his lips almost touching my ear.

"Well." I try to start, watching him play with the things inside the box. "this is a…uh... a present to myself."

"And that would be…" I flush all shades of red

"Abeginnerspackage." I blurt out quickly.

"A what?"

I clear my throat. "A beginner's package. I told you, I barely know what to do with those things. I thought that would help, you know like one of those dumb books, like-" He put his finger to my lips and his other hand to the side of my face, grabbing me lightly but preventing movement.

"You are rambling honey." His mouth is close to mine, so close that I close my eyes and wait for the kiss. However, it is so light, just a brush, I can barely feel the warmth on my lips. Then he lowers his hands from my face and goes to the package.

"Let's see what's in here." He opens the box and starts taking things out one by one. The vibrator, the lube, the bullet. He plays with the last one a little bit, taking his sweet time to fumble with the buttons. I can hear the low buzz coming from it. "I think I really like this one."

Before I know what is happening, he has his hands on my waist pulling me up to stand in front of him. I'm standing between his legs, they are wide open and he is leaning on the table so our height difference is not so great anymore. For a second, neither of us speaks, we just stand there looking at each other. The noise from the object in his hands the only thing breaking the silence.

He leans in again, his hands at his side supporting him on the table. His lips touch mine with a little bit more force than the first time but it is still a delicate touch. His tongue asks for invitation and I open my mouth for him. The kiss is slow and sensual. I can feel a warm feeling all throughout my skin; charging me with energy all over and just when I think I can't take it any longer, I feel his right hand move up just before I feel the cold, vibrating bullet make its way down my neck with feathery touches. He lets my lips go to follow the same path of his hands, giving little open mouth kisses, stopping at my earlobe and my collarbone to give licks and light bites. He follows my neckline, playing with the swell of my breasts. I thank God for choosing to wear this dress today and for a short moment, I think I am so close to heaven God may actually listen.

I whimper when he leans back, putting some unwanted space between the both of us. I look at his face to see his eyes full of malice and lust as he pulls his mouth up in an uneven smile, he moves his hands to the knot that ties my wrap- around dress in place. He pulls it, letting the dress slide to my shoulders and then to the floor. I look in his eyes, breathing hard, trembling just as much as the object in his hand.

He brings the bullet to my breasts, playing with my nipples until I feel them harden underneath my bra. His mouth goes to my collarbone, he begins licking and kissing it while his hand travels down my torso. He circles my bellybutton a few times before diving into the line of my panties. As soon as the little bullet hits my clit my knees give up and my body falls onto him' my head in his shoulder, my mouth on his neck.

His left arm holds me in place, and when I say 'in place', I mean forcing me to touch every centimeter of his body. I feel his heat, his rapid breaths, but after a short second all I feel are his fingers inside me as his palm holds the bullet in place, vibrating against my clit. His fingers move just as fast going in and out' turning and touching all the right places. I let my whole body fall onto him, not being able hold myself anymore. Noticing this he turns me around by picking me up with just one arm and propping me up on the table. I fall back, letting myself open up to him as his body hovers over mine and he kisses me for the third time. When his tongue touches mine, I cannot take anymore and moan in his mouth while reaching my orgasm. He takes his hand out of me but never stops kissing me. I hear the zipper and metal sounds but I can't really make myself care. He stands up and I see that he is enjoying the sight, his hands caressing my whole body. Grabbing my panties and sliding them off me, he leaves them inside one of my boxes.

I watched him while takes his wallet out of his pants and a condom out of his wallet. He rips the packet with his teeth and lowers his hands; it was then that I realize his pants are open and he is huge. He smirks at my reaction.

"Like what you see?" he asks in a low husky voice.

In response I let my head fall back again. I start to over think what's happening but my thoughts are halted when I feel him inside me; my mind goes blank and I can think of nothing. Feeling takes over.

I feel all of him inside of me, the heat of his skin passing from his body to mine, the softness of his lips on my mouth and the slightly uncomfortable cold of the metal table underneath me.

I can barely think anymore as the thrusts became more irregular and stronger. I only remember to thank God, again, for the bolts that secure the table to the floor.

His mouth goes to my nipple, licking and biting; the little bits of pain almost throwing me off the edge. My right hand is in his hair, strands lace with my fingers, pushing his head to the other breast that was aching in jealousy and abandon, my left hand under his uniform shirt scratching his back with my not-so-large nails. He stands up again, hands pressing my hips, making sure that I have a nice collection of bruises tomorrow to remember this moment. His eyes bore into my mine, his lips smirking as I was biting my mouth so hard trying not to scream that I can taste blood.

He grabs my right leg and brings my foot to his shoulder; my left leg automatically hugs his waist. This new position makes him hit deep, so deep that I can't take anymore.

My leg muscles start to contract and the fire of pleasure starts building in my stomach. I open my mouth to scream his name but he is faster, covering my mouth with his hands.

A laugh escapes his lips as he whispers in my ear.

"Remember to be quiet honey, don't want me to get into trouble right?" I just shake my head, still on my "O" high while he thrusts a few more times, looking at me and getting his own happy ending.

I was still there breathing fast and hard when I heard the voice coming into the room through radio in his shoulder.

"Cullen why the hold up? Any problems with the miss?" Edward smiles at me while reaching for his radio; a loud beep before his answer.

"Chief, just checked the Miss's baggage and she is clear." _Beep._

"What took you so long?" _Beep._

"There were a lot of small objects to check." he winks at me and I giggle with embarrassment.

"Well, if she is clear you better let her go, they already called the flight to Seattle." On cue, I jump off the table and begin to get dressed as he exchanges the last words trough the little radio.

He cleans and straightens himself while I pack everything of mine. As soon as my bag is closed, he embraces me, pressing his chest to my back and his hand on my waist.

"Can I have your number?"

"Do you do this routine with every woman? You can be honest."

"No, I don't." he gave me a little kiss under my ear lobe and I let go of a shaky breath.

We sand outside the Forks' reception hall drying our eyes with silk tissues while the Limo drives away with my best friend and her new husband, whisking them off to their lovely honeymoon in Paris. Emmett really wanted to go to Disney instead but he would do anything for Rose and because of that, he had lost every single argument during the marriage preparations. A few months ago, he finally stopped trying.

Alice's arms are around my waist and her face is in my shoulder. I knew she is feeling the same way. Even though Rose was a pain in the ass, we had fun putting this whole thing together and we became closer than ever. Nevertheless, I know that soon enough we will be planning other wedding. Alice and Jasper had meet each other a few months ago while we were looking for bands to play at the wedding and it was practically love at first sight. To be more precise, I would say it was more obsession at first sight because she couldn't stop talking about him, she even convinced Rose to choose his band to play the reception. A few days after they had met, they had their first date leading to their first night together. Alice gets what Alice wants and nothing can stop her. I have no doubt they will be tying the knot pretty soon.

A few tears later Jasper appears to take Alice away and her tiny arms are replaced by muscular ones.

"Hey Miss, what you doing here all alone? Please come dance with me honey." I smile and let him lead me. I look at him and at his smile; I can't believe how I nearly let him get away.

After what happened in the airport 4 months ago, I didn't give him my number. In my mind, he was a player; I figured he had done what he did to me thousands of times. Nevertheless, it must have been fate as twenty-four hours later I got a call from him saying that he didn't just want to let me go. We talk on the phone almost every night after that and work out visiting plans. So far he has come to see me twice and I have been back to Chicago a lot of times, taking advantage of my work meetings. The editors are really happy with my sudden interest to be more "hands on" with the book editing and releasing aspects of the process.

My family loves him and I love his family. The sex is still amazing but of course, we will fight, a lot, like every couple dealing with long distance relationships. Hopefully though, we will solve this soon. For now, I will just take advantage of the time we have together and will keep thanking God for security measures


End file.
